custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Journey
Magical Journey is a story written by Pokermask that takes place in Krataka's dreams, during The Hydros Chronicles. Chapter 1 Watch The Hydros Chronicles episode twentyseven first Krataka turned around and saw a big Skakdi with eight arms. It prepared to eat him for dinner but Krataka took his teeth and jumped up on his head. The beast tried to take him but Krataka made some tricks to not be Skakdi food. Then he took his blade and striked it on the Skakdi. In that attack it died and fell into the bottom. "You're pretty good, Krataka" said the Mysterious Toa. "Thank you" answered Krataka. "Why am I in this dream anyway?" "Ceasame" answered the mysterious Toa. "Yeah, what's with him?" asked Krataka. "Ceasame has overthrowned Mata Nui" answered the mysterious Toa. "If you don't wake up now you will die" Krataka thinked and came up with an idea. "I have defeated this Makuta in my world and I can defeat him again in this world" he said. "What do you have to do?" asked the mysterious Toa. "I'm going to find the brain of Mata Nui and get him out of there" answered Krataka. "And then I kill him" "Have you been crazy?!" said the mysterious Toa. "What?!" asked Krataka. "You know that Toa can't kill his/her enemies" answered the mysterious Toa. "If you did that, it would be a crime" "This is a Makuta from another dimension" said Krataka. "I must do something" The Toa wasn't so happy with the idea. "Very well" he said. "Do whatever you want. Just be careful" Chapter 2 What was this place? Everything was pretty strange. Skakdi were big monsters and Ceasame was a great spirit. Krataka would wake up. He knew that. But not just yet. He saw a strange figure run away from him. He decided to run after. But when he was ready to capture the figure but it was gone. Were did it go? Was it dead? Did it fly away? Did it teleport itself? Some happend. Krataka was pretty sure he saw a figure run away from him. This dream was just getting worse. Now he was in Zakaz. He saw the giant beasts to Skakdi and the fortress in front of him. He took slow steps inside the fortress. He didn't wanna meet a Skakdi that was very hungry and wanted a Toa cake to breakfast. He took a stone from the ground and threw it right on the wall of the fortress. He striked a port to a secret tunnel. He looked inside and walked in to find out what it was. Krataka walked for a while. Wouldn't the tunnel end soon. Then he heard someone grumbling. He recognized that voice. He followed the voice and saw the figure he was trying to capture. "Stay away from me, Toa" said the figure. "Don't worry" answered Krataka. "I'm going to save you. What's your name?" "I don't tell my name" answered the figure. "Ok, but your codename then?" asked Krataka. "I'm The Shadowed One" answered the figure. "Former leader of the Dark Hunters" "What are you doing here anyway?" asked Krataka. "While you chased me I was captured by a mysterious creature" answered The Shadowed One. "He had two horns and some blades" "Hades" said Krataka for himself. "He said I would be quiet and don't say anything about this island" continued The Shadowed One. "And when I saw his so called pets he said they were...". The Shadowed One stoped talking and looked behind Krataka. "What is it?" he asked. "Is it something wrong?" "Turn around to find out" said The Shadowed One. "But I promise. You will not like it" Krataka turned around as he was told. He saw a mysterious red demon and behind him was some Skakdi beasts. He smiled at Krataka and took his blades into his neck. "Welcome to Zakaz" he said. "I'm Hades, ruler of this island. And you have just been welcome to the top of The Pit" Chapter 3 This chapter is written by Collector1 "Oh boy, here I go!" Before Krataka walked his first steps on Zakaz, Hades blocked him. "Why are you stopping me?" "You need to pass the inspection." "What? What's that? What inspection?" "You know, the 'inspection.' It's to determine if you're a dark hunter or a Toa." Two Maxilos guards grabbed Krataka and began to take his armour off until nothing was left but an unarmed and confused Toa. "Well, am I good to go?" "Yep. Go on...take your first steps...on my island." Krataka stoop up and after resuiting himself, began exploring the island. Then he saw a big red four-legged Rahi-like creature climbing a building and whispering to himself, "Must..find...Teridax!" Then he saw many Maxilos guards trying to shoot him down. One of the shots found it's mark and hit the creature. The creature fell, crushing his body on the rocky ground below. "Finally, we got Miserix!" The Maxilos guards began shooting at Miserix in an attempt to finish him off. Miserix begain to take his final labored breaths. "He's about dead, boys! Let's help him along!" The Maxilos guards were ready to fire their Cordak blasters, when Krataka got between the guards and Miserix and shouted, "Stop!" "And what makes you think you could stop us?" "This." Krataka noticed Hades looking down from a building, watching the commotion below. As he was looking down, Hades saw Krataka's raised sword...and it was pointing in his direction! Hades saw a blinding flash of light and felt the explosion from the blast. To his surprise, he was still alive. But then he felt the bricks below his feet begin to crumble and his legs slipping. He fell headlong off the building and cracked his skull on a rock below. "Hey! That Toa killed our leader! You killed our leader!" The Maxilos guards began chasing Krataka. Krataka found a boat and excaped. ---- Uahhhhh "Oh, it was a rough night." Krataka saw a yellow and red Toa. "Welcome to Metru Nui, traveler." Chapter 4 Comes out November 30th Characters *Krataka *Unknown Toa of ??? *Alternate "The Shadowed One" *Alternate Lhikan (Appeared with no name) *Alternate Hades (Deceased) *Alternate Miserix *Alternate Skakdi of Zakaz *Alternate Maxilos Robots *Alternate Hjustematak (Appeared with no name/Deceased) *Alternate Ceasame (Mentioned) *Alternate Mata Nui (Mentioned) Known Characters *Fratan *Alternate Akatark *Alternate Hydros *Alternate Sayra *Alternate Verahk *Alternate Vezon *Alternate Tazzuk *Alternate Eritko *Alternate Makuta of Ko-Metru *Alternate Tuyet *Alternate Takanuva *Alternate Tuma *Alternate Tazahk *Alternate Vultraz *Alternate Vultron *Alternate Drakerix *Alternate Fritinast Grastem Credits Credits to Scotttjt, IceBite, KylerNuva135 and JetFire28 for some MOCS in the story. Category:Stories